


you should see me in a gown

by rosesisupposes



Series: Adventures of My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Shorts] [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Logan, frustrated by how easily his boyfriend flusters him, decides to retaliate





	you should see me in a gown

Roman Augustus was an asshole, and no, Logan Leavitt was not open to constructive criticism.

The fact that said asshole was also his boyfriend was irrelevant.

He just clearly knew  _exactly_ what he was doing, all the time. Like this morning, when Logan had woken up at his usual time of 5:30 am to make coffee and read the paper before work. At 6, just when the coffee always kicked in enough for him to start doing the crossword, Roman meandered into the kitchen. His auburn hair was tousled from sleep but still managed to look like he’d just walked out of a photoshoot. He was wearing nothing but sleep shirt and boxers, and it was one of Logan’s old t-shirts, the one that said “Science: It’s Like Magic, but Real.”

Roman had slouched over and sleepily kissed Logan on the cheek, muttering something about sunshine or starlight. Logan was not confident on the exact words, because he’d been  _a bit distracted, okay._

Then there’d been the time when Logan had gotten home from teaching, exhausted and with sore feet. Roman had been in his typical post-audition-jitters routine of cleaning the entire house while singing Disney songs. Normally Logan would replace the broom as Roman’s dance partner, but he was so tired that day, and had shuffled over to the couch. Roman had abandoned the broom and instead swept Logan off his feet, carrying him bridal style as he continued to turn and sway. “So this is loveee,” he crooned, waltzing around their living room. Logan would have insisted that he put him down  _right now_  but then Roman had kissed him on the forehead and his face started to light on fire as his head went into the clouds. Standing on his own would have been dangerous, surely. It was just common sense to stay in Roman’s arms instead. And if he stayed there until Roman gently deposited him in a kitchen chair and started serving dinner… Well. In his defense, his feet hurt.

Every time Roman dressed up to go out was far worse because he would act like he didn’t  _know._ As if somehow, this gorgeous man was unaware of the effect he had on his poor boyfriend when he’d draw on perfectly sharp wings to his eyeliner, or smooth on lipstick in his signature red, or a hint of blush that reminded Logan far too much of what Roman’s faced looked like in the middle of…

Logan shook his head, resisting the urge to fan his warming cheeks. Now was not another time to get distracted, particularly when Roman wasn’t even home yet. No, today was the day to turn the tables. He’d been bemoaning how he’s just _too pretty, all the time_  to his best friend Virgil when Virgil’s boyfriend had fixed him with a look.

“Okay, yes, your boy’s a snacc, but why not turn the tables, doll?”

Virgil had elbowed Remy with a teasing grin. “Hey, I better be the main course, you thot.”

“Oh hun you  _know_ I’d eat you up at any time. Including right now. Logan, will you excuse us?”

“Fuck off, that’s not what I meant!”

“I mean, he can stay, I’m easy,” Remy said, blowing a kiss at the teacher who was currently regretting every single decision of his entire life, particularly the one where he’d idly commented that Virgil’s tattoo artist was attractive and he should try talking to him.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “What did you mean by ‘turn the tables,’ love? Is this a scheme idea?”

Remy sat up from where he’d been draping himself across the entire couch and also both other men. “Oh Virge, you know me so well. Yes, I have a scheme idea against Roman.”

“Awesome, let’s do it,” Virgil said immediately, just as Logan said “Absolutely not.”

“Lo, baby, hear me out,” Remy said.

And, like a fool, he had.

But now he was waiting with a quivery anticipation as the clock ticked closer to the time Roman was scheduled to be home from rehearsal. He adjusted his glasses as he walked back to the window, staring out into the sunset. Was this whole thing ridiculous? It felt so excessive, and indulgent. What if Roman didn’t like it? He should just leave this alone, it had been a mistake to follow any advice of Remy’s.

He turned away from the window, running a hand through his hair, when a small sound in the doorway caught his attention.

Roman had entered silently and was staring, slack-jawed, at Logan’s outfit. His eyes caught on swirls of embroidery at Logan’s wrist and traveled down the navy silk along his arm to where his shoulders were exposed. Roman swallowed hard as he took in the sheer fabric stretched across Logan’s collarbone and down to the shimmery purple designs that spread across his skirt, starting at his navel. Like a nebula seen from galaxies away, the purple faded into greens and blues and even golds, pricked through with tiny specks of light and constellations. The skirt spread out in a wave from Logan’s waist, twinkling with his movements, holding Roman’s gaze as if he’d been hypnotized.

“…Lo?” he managed to squeak out.

Logan’s self-consciousness had vanished as he watched his love go entirely catatonic in contemplation of his dress. He walked to the door, relishing in the tiny whispers of silk against silk, and pulled Roman fully into their apartment. His boyfriend was still in his rehearsal costume, a prince’s regalia complete with epaulettes, but his face was rapidly turning the color of the bright crimson sash that crossed his chest.

“Hello, dearest,” Logan said, cupping Roman’s face with one hand. “How was rehearsal?”

“…grood. I mean, geat. I mean,” he stammered, still staring at the curve of Logan’s waist underneath the gown. “God, I’m so gay,” he whispered. He reached out tentatively to lay a hand on Logan’s hip.

Logan brought his other hand up to rest on Roman’s shoulder, still cupping his face in his hand. “I’m glad you’re home,” he said evenly.

Roman just nodded, face blazing red as he brought up a hand to Logan’s neck.

“Oh, do you like the dress?” Logan asked innocently.

Roman finally found his voice. “Lo, I… you’re a  _wonder._  You are a vision of starlight and dreams, and I love you so, so much.”

“Because of the gown?”

“Of course not,” Roman said, kissing Logan’s cheek. “I love you because you’re brilliant, and passionate, and so driven to learn and help your students learn, and because you do that thing where you tap your pencil on your nose when you’re doing the crossword, and everytime I see it I just want to pull you back to bed to snuggle but I can’t so I just kiss you…”

Logan stopped him by kissing him softly on the mouth. “Like that?” he asked, only a little breathless as they parted.

“…yeah, just like that,” Roman said through a haze of smiles. “Dearheart, what is the occasion?”

“I wanted to fluster you the way you fluster me, daily and constantly,” Logan said with a smile. “Is it working?”

Roman giggled, then spoke seriously. “Darling, I have been flustered by you since the day we met. Every time I look in your eyes, my brain stops working, in complete and utter disbelief that a man like you is still in love with me. It’s an occupational hazard, and the best risk I ever take.”

Logan blushed again, but smiled through it. “Well, if nothing else, this dress has procured me a large number of compliments, so not a complete waste.”

Roman would have thrown his head back to laugh, but that would have meant looking away from the beautiful vision in front of him. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss Logan at least once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Skyla′s undying love for Logince and an excellent quote from Hawthorn
> 
> ~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> Logan is wearing this dress by @midnightcandy: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/midnightcandy/178679403229


End file.
